1952-53 QJHL
This is the 1952-53 Quebec Junior Hockey League season: The St Jerome Aigles folded for financial reasons. They were competing against the St Jerome Alouettes in the Provincial Senior League. The Montreal Nationale also folded because they could not compete against the Junior Canadiens. The Granby Royals, who did very poorly at the gate, moved back to Montreal. The team did not fold because that would have reduced the league to three teams which was unacceptable. All-Star Game The defending champion Montreal Junior Canadiens defeated the league all-stars 7-3 on October 4th at the Montreal Forum. Standings Note: The league played an interlocking schedule with the Ontario Hockey Association Junior A League. Note: At the end of the season the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association suspended the Quebec Amateur Hockey Association over the eligibility of junior player Ron Attwell. Since this meant that the Quebec teams would not be playing in the Memorial Cup playoffs, the league's playoffs were lengthened.The Canadiens-Royals series could not be lengthened because of the lack of playing dates in Montreal. Playoffs 'Semi Finals' Best of 7 Montreal Junior Canadiens beat Montreal Junior Royals 4 wins to none. Best of 9 Quebec Citadelles beat Trois Rivieres Reds 5 wins to 1. 'Final' Best of 7 Note: In the third game the Canadiens scored a disputed goal in the last minute. Quebec coach Phil Watson protested very strongly and raised a ruckus. The Quebec Amateur Hockey Association (QAHA) insisted on a security deposit from him before the fourth game. He refused. The Citadelles then pulled out of the QAHA and informed the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association (CAHA) that they would join the Memorial Cup playoffs. The CAHA agreed. The QAHA then suspended the Citadelles and awarded the league title to the Canadiens. Montreal Junior Canadiens beat the Quebec Citadelles. Quebec Citadelles joined the 1952-53 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. Exhibition Tours 'Montreal Junior Canadiens' The Junior Canadiens went on a tour of the Maritimes during the Christmas break. *December 27 4-3 Amherst Intermediate *December 28 6-1 Campbellton Intermediate *December 29 7-1 North Sydney Franklins Junior *December 30 13-1 Pictou Maripacs Senior *January 1 9-0 Halifax St Marys Junior *January 3 8-2 St. Francis Xavier X-Men 'Quebec Citadelles' The Citadelles also went on a tour of the Maritimes. They went after they were accepted by the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association to enter the Memorial Cup playoffs. This tour was meant to get them into shape since there was a week's layoff after the aborted Quebec final series. *March 28 15-1 Bathurst local all-stars *March 30 6-5 Halifax St Marys Junior *March 31 11-0 Bridgewater local all-stars *April 1 10-3 St. Francis Xavier X-Men @ New Glasgow *April 2 3-5 Charlottetown Islanders Major amateur Top Ten Scorers All-Star Teams 'First Team' *Goaltender: Charlie Hodge, Canadiens *Defenceman: Bucky Hollingworth, Canadiens *Defenceman: Brian Mackay, Canadiens *Center: Camille Henry, Quebec *Right Winger: Michel Labadie, Quebec *Left Winger: Guy Rousseau, Canadiens *Coach: Phil Watson, Quebec 'Second Team' *Goaltender: Marcel Paille. Quebec *Defenceman: Maurice Collins, Quebec *Defenceman: Gerard Houle, Quebec *Center: Henri Richard, Canadiens *Right Winger: Claude Provost, Canadiens *Left Winger: Roland Leclerc, Quebec *Coach: Sam Pollock, Canadiens 'All-Star Photos' 52-53Henririchard.jpg|Henri Richard 52-53Guyrousseau.jpg|Guy Rousseau 52-53MarcelPaille.jpg|Marcel Paille 52-53Mauricecollins.jpg|Maurice Collins 52-53Rolandleclerc.jpg|Roland Leclerc 51-52Camillehenry.jpg|Camille Henry 52-53Charliehodge.jpg|Charlie Hodge 53SamPollock.jpg|Sam Pollock 52-53Michellabadie.jpg|Michel Labadie 52-53Claudeprovost.jpg|Claude Provost Awards *Most Valuable Player: Guy Rousseau, Canadiens *Outstanding Player: Guy Rousseau, Canadiens *Leading Scorer: Guy Rousseau, Canadiens *Best Rookie: Raymond Cyr, Quebec *Best Coach: Phil Watson, Quebec Team Photos 52-53MonJC.jpg|Montreal Junior Canadiens 52-53QueCit2.jpg|Quebec Citadelles Game Ads 52-53QSHLExhMontrealGameAd.jpg|All-Star Game @ Montreal 52-53QJHLSFMontrealGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Montreal 52-53QJHLQuebecGameAd.jpg|@ Quebec City 52-53QJHLFQuebecGameAd.jpg|Final @ Quebec City 52-53QJHLTriversGameAd.jpg|@ Trois Rivieres 52-53QJHLTRiversSeasonTickets.jpg|Trois Rivieres Season Tickets 52-53QJHLExhChttnGameAd.jpg|Exhibition @ Charlottetown See Also Quebec Junior Hockey League Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:1953 in hockey